


Once Upon a Time... Немного смерти и немного любви

by Abadesa



Series: Once Upon a Time... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, Male Slash, Mystic, Original Character Death(s), Rating: NC17, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadesa/pseuds/Abadesa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного смерти и немного любви где-то в Европе Средних веков.</p>
<p>***Не стесняйтесь оставлять комменты, автору будет приятно***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time... Немного смерти и немного любви

**Author's Note:**

> Для настроения:  
> http://zaycev.net/pages/36885/3688598.shtml

Сапоги чуть соскальзывают на истертых ступенях. Неужели этим камням так много лет? Или спускались по ним слишком часто?  
Узкие окна, сквозь которые еще мелькало закатное багряное солнце, остались выше. Здесь нет даже бойниц, и без факелов, от которых больше дыма, чем света, темень была бы непроглядной.  
Ширина винтовой лестницы – уже его плеч, и идти приходится почти боком. Все правильно, на такой лестнице легче удержать оборону, потому что драться выйдет только один на один, но что оборонять тут?  
Кладка стен, которую он задевает на ходу, полна ледяным холодом. Вдоль ноги мелькнула тень, крыса, этого зверья тут, должно быть, полно. И, чем ниже, тем сильнее становится странный запах, перебивающий жирный факельный чад – прелая вонь с кислым привкусом, оседающим на корне языка, словно лизнул лезвие наточенного меча.  
Монах, скользящий впереди бесшумно, как привидение, приподнимает источник неверного, рваного света и останавливается у тяжелой дубовой двери:  
\- Ваше сиятельство, здесь.

Подвал башни, как ни странно, довольно просторный. Кажется, его копали в сторону реки, текущей вдоль северо-восточного вала, может, если поискать, найдутся и потайные лазы, выходящие на поверхность далеко за пределами замка.  
Они стоят в центре круга, внутри каменной полусферы, в стенах которой устроены глубокие ниши, забранные толстыми прутьями решеток.  
Монах поднимает факел чуть выше, и темнота трещит, распадаясь на черные и рыжие лоскуты, позволяя увидеть то охапку соломы, заменяющую узникам лежанку, то длинную цепь, устроившуюся сытой растянувшейся змеей, от кольца в каменной кладке до кандалов на чьей-то ноге, то глиняный черепок на земляном полу у самой решетки, с не высохшими еще каплями воды, питье сюда приносят раз в день.  
У церковника невыразительное лицо сильно потрепанного жизнью хоря, зато глубоко посаженные глазки внимательные и цепкие. Поза – сама покорность, но взгляд скользит по лицу местного сеньора без всякого почтения.  
Тот стоит неподвижно, широкоплечий красавец с пшеничными волосами ниже плеч, развернутых так, словно под темным плащом на нем латы. Упрямый подбородок надменно поднят, тени словно цепляются за проступившую щетину, делают глубже впадины под скулами и провалы глазниц. Хоть сейчас и не разглядеть, но монах видел глаза графа при свете дня, изменчивые, серо-голубые, полные насмешки и презрения. Увидеть бы, что в них сейчас...  
\- Желаете взглянуть, Ваше сиятельство?  
\- А по-твоему, зачем еще я пришел бы сюда... пес господень?  
Монах сгибается ниже, пряча злобу под клобуком, и подходит к одной из ниш, втыкает факел в кованую лапу на стене, запаливает второй и протягивает вплотную к решетке.  
Несколько минут слышен только треск пламени, крысиный писк по углам и слабый звон цепей. Граф нагибается, вытягивая из-за голенища сапога тяжелую плеть, небрежно перехватывает поудобнее рукоять и бьет по прутьям. И только тогда куча тряпья на полу начинает шевелиться.  
Разбитая рука вывернутыми пальцами отводит слипшиеся от грязи и крови волосы с лица, открывая мутные темные глаза. А потом спекшиеся губы словно трескаются улыбкой и сорванный от криков голос сипит:  
\- Ты пришел, о мой принц...

***

\- Я не принц! Сын графа не может быть принцем!  
Рослый бледнокожий и светловолосый мальчишка в добротной одежде, отделанной мехом, с треском выламывает гибкую ветвь из кустарника и с размаху стегает по плечам второго, одетого в тканые штаны и холщовую рубаху. Тот уворачивается и хохочет, скаля зубы:  
\- Все равно, я буду звать вас «мой принц»!  
\- Дурак!  
Тот смеется еще громче:  
\- Так и есть, мой принц! Мой батюшка отдал меня вашему, чтобы я был дураком, а за дурость мою еще и золотой получил!  
Юный виконт замахивается снова, но вдруг бросает прут и тоже смеется:  
\- Тогда зови, как хочешь, только отец услышит – выпорет тебя.  
Серв с кожей, обожженной солнцем, улыбается и молча щурит глаза цвета переспелой вишни.

***

В замке давно темно, по ночам добрые люди свечей не жгут. В открытой галерее заунывно подвывает ветер, зябко пробирая до костей, но зато унося слова, которых не услышит никто, кроме того, кому они предназначены.  
\- Зачем ты туда ходил, мой принц?  
\- Ты хоть и дурень, но не можешь не знать, зачем к девкам ходят! – смеется графский сын.  
Гибкое тело льнет вплотную, длинные пальцы гладят грудь, затянутую в камзол, вышитый крученой золотой нитью:  
\- Я хоть и дурень, а знаю, что куда слаще блядей этих деревенских...  
\- Совсем разум потерял?!  
Потерял, наверное, раз не боится руками за шею ухватить и целовать прямо в губы, прикусывая до крови, и, распуская шнуровку на штанах, скользить вниз, коленями на холодные плиты пола, а лицом в горящий пах...

***

Натоплено в спальне жарко, но вылезать из-под меховых одеял лень. И вообще, хозяин он или нет?  
Смотрит, щурясь котом, как ловко пальцы шута перебирают листки карточной колоды, вечно он вертит в руках что-то... Но графу нравятся эти фокусы, смешно, но радуется, как ребенок, и ни одного не может разгадать.  
\- Подай вина...  
Смуглый парень ползет по постели змеей, тянет руку, подхватывая со столика кувшин, аккуратно льет кровавую ленту, пахнущую виноградом и солнцем, в чеканный бокал.  
\- Чем ты недоволен, мой принц?  
Подает бокал, смотрит из-под перепутанных вороньим гнездом волос, облизывая припухшие яркие губы.  
\- Не было мне забот... Только с хозяйством разобрался после отцовой смерти, а опять спасу нет, женись, женись...  
Длинное горячее тело скользит, оплетая руками, как лозой.  
\- Так не женись, мой принц... Чем я плох?  
Граф усмехается, в два глотка допивая вино:  
\- Наследника тоже мне родишь?  
\- Тогда о чем печаль? Женись, пусть рожает... А любить меня будешь...  
Графская рука, привычная к кованым наручам, мечу и копью, тяжела, хватает за горло, выдавливает дыхание:  
\- Кто тебе, дураку, сказал, что я тебя люблю? Пшел вон!  
Он отворачивается к окну, укутывая плечи в мех, и уже засыпая чувствует, как прогибается рядом перина и что спине снова тепло.

***

Граф мечется по комнате, как волк-подранок, такой же опасный и бешеный. Никто бы не решился, но этому сумасшедшему все равно... Ловит в кольцо рук, прижимается грудью к спине, кладет подбородок на плечо и шепчет:  
\- Ты должен их принять...  
\- Какого черта? Что этим псам тут надо?!  
\- На тебя донесли, мой принц, это же ясно, как день...  
Шепот тихий и горький... Донос? Только один за ним грех, ради которого не поленились бы отправиться в путь инквизиторы. Смешок гулко отдается в груди:  
\- Значит, меня едут колесовать за то, что ты в постели моей спишь, так что ли, дурень?  
Миг, и тот смотрит прямо в душу своими невозможными глазами:  
\- Дай мне слово, что сделаешь все, как скажу, и я все устрою!  
\- Я? Тебе? Слово?  
И замирает, впервые увидев, какой яростью разгораются радужки цвета пьяной вишни:  
\- Клянись своей честью! Клянись мне здесь и сейчас, а то, клянусь сам, убью тебя этой же ночью! Клянись!!!  
И слышит свой тихий ответ:  
\- Клянусь.

***

Он стоит у решетки и смотрит. То, что копошится со стоном у его ног, мало схоже с человеком. Граф чуть качает головой:  
\- Ступай, монах. Я с ним поговорю. Сам спрошу, за что он оклеветал меня.  
Церковник сгибается вдвое, но не отступает ни на шаг:  
\- Невозможно, Ваше сиятельство, он опасен...  
\- Это после того, как вы ноги ему переломали и кишки крючьями тянули? Ну тогда он сам дьявол, и спасения все равно не будет.  
Светлые глаза вспыхивают ярко даже в слабом рыжеватом свете:  
\- Вон пошел, клобучник!  
И столько в этом голосе змеиного бешенства, что монах тихо отступает к дальней нише, глядя, как граф отмыкает решетку и присаживается на корточки рядом с бывшим своим шутом. Подлые же все-таки людишки, думает доминиканец, пряча кисти в широкие рукава, поделом завтра этот содомит на костер отправится...

\- Ты пришел, о мой принц...  
Кажется, он пытается улыбнуться. С губ снова сочится застывшая было кровь.  
\- Ты просил, чтобы я пришел перед казнью.  
\- Окажи мне милость, любовь моя...  
Пусть не видно в подвальном сумраке, с которым сражается слабый огонь, но лицо у графа бледнеет.  
\- О какой милости просишь?  
\- Не хочу.. на колесе умирать... или на костре... Не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел, мой принц... Не хочу, чтобы таким меня помнил... и еще...  
Задыхается от боли, глаза прикрывает, пережидая. И чуть отдышавшись, снова шепчет:  
\- На тебе подозрений быть не должно... Убей меня сам, хочу от твоей руки умереть.  
Темные глаза будто оживают, в самой глубине тлеет знакомая искра... Посмеемся над ними, мой принц?  
\- Ты поклялся...  
\- Я помню.  
\- Тогда встань сейчас, мой принц, и спроси в полный голос... за что я клевету возвел... А когда отвечу, схвати меня, как в бешенстве... и ударь головой о стену...  
\- Что?..  
\- Это будет легкая смерть... поверь...

\- За что оклеветал меня, мерзкая тварь?!  
И звенит в ответ, словно и не было криков долгими часами, пронзительно и светло:  
\- Потому что люблю тебя, мой принц!!!

***

Вся округа знает, что с некоторых пор в графском замке завелось привидение.  
Только вот странность, цепями оно не гремит, а смеется по ночам. А плачет и горько стонет лишь тогда, когда хозяин покидает надежные стены.  
Впрочем, уезжает граф все реже.


End file.
